Junction boxes of square design are inherently advantageous because it is possible to effect a wrinkle-free edging in the vicinity surrounding a submerged junction box.
An important advantage to constructing a square junction box and a square trim surmounting the juction box, is that a square hole can be constructed with far greater accuracy and the cover member can then be held down reliably at the corners by a hold-down device. Additionally, where square lids are provided they are readily replaceable and matchable in color and style with the existing tile or carpet that covers the surface.